IPenelope
'Im gonna call the Bullyhunters on you Kyoshi because this is what it's not all about!' -iPenelope 'If we bake cookies and cook bacon, what's the meaning of life?'' -iPenelope (probably drunk)'' Who is '''iPenelope? iPenelope, a Demon Hunter for Hire Roaming the Worlds of VRChat helping those that are in need of Devils being vanquished. Roaming the Worlds of VRChat alone not keeping many friends on his journey to protect them from the dangers that the Demon Hunting business brings whit itself. Despite this Closeoffed nature some people Stuck around and those become very close and dear to him to the point where he goes to any length to help them no matter what problem. Biography Not much is Known about the Early Life of iPenelope, taking Demon Hunting Jobs here and there, until the day where someone offered him large amounts of Money to Storm a Throneroom and clear it of the Demonic Inhabitants, without hesitation he got to work but upon entering it turns out that it was nothing more but a prank and the Throneroom was filled whit the Members of the Wolfpack. iPenelope didn't realize it at first and ended up confronting Tiger5700 one of the Wolfpack members, he started telling him that there is no demonic presence but only a pack of Wholesome Wolves trying to make the world a better place. After this Kyoshi offered iPenelope a Job as a Wolfpack Knight which he accepted hoping to find a Family which he protects at any cost. Unfortunaly after a Dispute in the higher rankings he split off on his own again After Joining the Wolfpack Despite his time as the Wolfpack as a Knight, his Job as a Demon Hunter didn't end there and he continues to rid the VRChat Worlds of the Evil those creatures bring. After an incident whit a Very Powerfull Demonic Creature he lost the sights of his Right eye and the tip of the right Ear including his right arm, despite this Handicap he didn't give up and hunts demons. After leaving the Wolfpack Nothing really has changed but he has become much less active in his Hunting and is much more common to be seen in his Casual clothing. Apperance Prior to the Incident iPenelope used to have different colored eyes but due to the Attacks of the Demon and therefore some transfer of its Powers her remaining left Eye turned Red which gained the Ability to Glow into the Dark, While Scars run over his Right side over the Blind eye whit an eyepatch covering it, the upper part of the right ear has been ripped off, after the incident he chose to get rid of his old coat, changing it to a Shorter Darker Blueish one but shortly after it abandoning that one too and just goes around in his casual clothing. The missing demon arm has been replaced whit a prosthetic arm. Also he replaced the Red Queen with a Sword named: 'The Unnamed' Abilitys and Skills * Able to wield the Sword 'The Unnamed' which is outfitted with a Particle Accelerator along the blade charging them up and allowing it to cut through the smallest point of contact between materials * His Right arm has been replaced whit a Robotic Arm that from his words is Interchangeable, whit different arms giving him different combat or utility options. (Post Incident) * Despite saying otherwhise hes rather Smart able to forge strategys agains Demons way above his capeability and taking them down whit low risk to his own health Trivia * The prime Bully target of Kyoshi * Fears japari buns after Figuring out what they are made of (Don't Question it) * Likes to Flex his Smash Ultimate GSP * Known to be an Weekly Alcoholic * Hates being called cute for his apperance * Likes to stare out into the distance into a starry night * Their avatar is based on one of the wolves from the series, Kemono Friends. Category:People Category:Characters Category:Neko